SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski
by Drimeth-Girl
Summary: After leaving his home in Beacon Hills, Stiles somehow gets caught up with the Avengers and SHIELD. What is going to happen when his past and present collide? And will he acknowledge feelings that he has suppressed since he left?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Stile packed up the vital things he needed from his room. His laptop, phone, and the three hundred dollars he had hidden in his mattress so that he could go to collage one day. Not like that was going to happen now. More or less._

_Stile hated how minuscule he has become. The pack didn't even need him that much for research, or anything. His dad worked too much and was never around._

_And then there was Derek._

_Derek "The Sour-Wolf" Hale._

_Stiles will never admit how much he cared for the werewolf. Not that Derek would ever care about Stiles. Even as a friend._

_So he was going to leave._

_And he wasn't planning on ever coming back._

_Stiles looked over at a picture on the wall. Inside the frame held the happy faces of his friends. Or what Stiles had considered his friends. Stiles wasn't a friend to them. Which hurt. He saved their lives so many times and he didn't even get to come out once in a while and just hang out with them. No pack nights for the human. And that's all he was. A human that could get them killed._

_Stile grabbed the picture in a laps of strength and walked out of his family home. He put the duffle bag into the back of his jeep and headed down the road. His new life started now, and he could' wait to see what New York City will hold for him. He lived through the supernatural, superheroes and super villains are a piece of cake._


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles managed to make it all the way to New York before he started looking for a place to sleep for the night. He drive the whole time, not needing anyone to come and try to drag him back. His phone was off, to avoid distractions. Same with his laptop.

He rode into the middle of town, not use to the fast pace after the quiet of his small town. Cars were honking everywhere, and traffic was so slow for Stiles taste. He tapped the wheel impatiently as he waited for the light to change. Everyone around him seemed to be in a rush, legs walking fast and cars speeding to and from destinations. It was nothing the teen had seen before, and everything he needed to start a new life.

What he didn't expect was that when he parked in front of a bank, that the front would explode. He reached for his wolfsbane bat when he saw a familiar glow of blue eyes. A beta? Robbing a bank? In the middle of the day? What a moron!

He locked his jeep and ducked under a car with what seemed to Stiles as a MIB. "Kid, that bat wouldn't help against a mutant." He said. Stiles looked at the man. He was starting to lose the hair on his head, and the face was one that people just trusted. The ID card clipped to his suit pocket said Agent Coulson.

"You are so right. But that is a werewolf, and your bullets will just piss it off. So let me do my thing." He patted the shoulder and took off running. "Hey ugly! Is that just the face your mom gave you or did you go get it done even uglier?"The werewolf snarled, and lunged at Stiles. Stiles pulled back the bat, and hit a home run across it's face. The werewolf howled in pain, and met another blow, this time to the ribcage. Stile swung once more, and had the supernatural robber on the ground in agonizing pain. "There we go. He's all yours Agent Coulson."

Agent Coulson spoke into an ear piece, and turned to Stiles. "How did you do all that?"

Stiles leaned on his bat, and mostly told the truth. "I play lots of video games and read lots of books."

"Don't lie. I can smell a liar a mile away." The agent said. "I'm asking, because I could have a job opening for you."

Stiles stood up straight. He knew that the three hundred wouldn't last him that long, and if he could latch down a job before he even started to spend it? "Well that does change the game plan. What sort of job?"

"A job with SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"You really wanted the name to spell shield, didn't you?" Stiles chuckled. "Alright. What would I do?"

"Work under me as a researcher and a field agent. If you could share the knowledge about werewolves…"

"Supernatural. I know more than these moon addicts." Stiles corrected. "And there is a lot of things that go bump in the night."

"Is that a yes?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Sure. I'll play ball." Stiles grinned.

The elder man looked at him. "Are you going to do bad jokes the whole time you work here?"

Stiles smirked wickedly. "That's the way I swing."


	3. Introductions

_Hi everyone! Drimeth here to say hello!_

_Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, and I want to hear what you have to say about it. _

_Please leave a comment, and have a good read!_

* * *

What Stiles was expecting was a building with a bunch of cameras and people who look like clones of each other walking around secretively.

That was not what S.H.I.E.L.D HQ was like.

For one, it was a air ship flying above everyone's heads. Secondly, the people there were pretty polite to a seventeen year old kid, but Stiles caulked that up to the fact that he was with Agent Coulson.

They were stopped inside the inside landing dock by two people who were not in the same uniform as everyone else. The man had short dirty blond hair, and a vest that showed off how muscular he really was. Plus, purple. Men like him should not be allowed to make dark colours that sexy. The woman had short curly hair and was in a black cat suit that showed her figure off beautifully without being too sexual. The red hourglass on her belt was confusing though.

The two took one look at him, and said in perfect unison, "Dibs on training."

Stiles did not expect the whole area to get that quiet that fast. Everyone looked at Stiles with fear and worry. Like that the man and woman just sighed his death sentence. Well, the short haired boy has dealt with deadlier things than humans. "Okay. When do we start?"

People stepped back.

The woman smiled.

Another step back.

"Okay, I have killed things scarier than her and him. Stop acting so scared." Stiles snapped. He hated that people took one look at him and assumed that he couldn't handle himself. He played Lacrosse before he started dealing with werewolves and other dangerous beings for God sake! "They want to train me? Fine! Not like they could kill me!" He turned to Agent Coulson. "Can we please go see whoever is in charge now?"

"We'll take him Phil. Clint Barton. SHIELD assassin, best archer in the world." The man, Clint apparently, said, holding out his hand. Stiles shook it. "And by the way, you are now going to be on Strike Team Delta. No take backs. You're ours now."

"Did I just sign up to warm beds?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"That would be my job. Afterwards I kill. Black Widow, real name Natasha Romanoff." Natasha shook his hand as well.

Stiles nodded, looking at the two. "Alright. Two assassins are going to teach me. Can't be worse than what my life had been before." He followed the two into the halls, people whispering and moving out of their way as they went. "So, what's the news about this place?"

"SHIELD is like the MIB." Clint told him. Natasha shot him a look. "What? It's true. Especially with the aliens coming around now."

Stiles chuckled. "Aliens are nothing. Ever throw a Molotov Cocktail at a Alpha werewolf?"

The rest of the walk was spent talking about Stiles life before he came here. The two assassins were impressed by what Stiles, a normal human, unaltered teen, has been able to do. "Can we call him Little Red? He played with Wolves, and common! He is wearing a red hoodie right now!"

Stiles looked down at himself. He actually forgot he was wearing this. "Well, I did call Derek Sourwolf. He hated it. Stupid muscular idiotic handsome werewolf."

"You do realize you just said muscular and handsome, that your heart is beating faster, and your eyes dilated when you talked about him right?" Natasha asked. "So you hate and love him?"

Stiles froze, looking around to make sure no one heard that. No one was around them. "Don't tell anyone. I came here so that I can start a new life. I don't need people to question what I'm doing because of a crush."

The members of Strike Team Delta nodded. "We got your back Stiles. And by the way, what sort of name is Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "My mom was the only one able to pronounce my real name… She died when I was eight. I used Stiles since."

They nodded, knowing what it was like to lose someone so special.

Natasha and Clint lead him into the bridge where the Director was standing. Stiles figured that the big guy in a leather jacket and an eye patch was in charge. He just looked the type.

"Director Fury! Can we keep him? Please?" Clint asked, sounding like a kid asking for a puppy he found that followed him home. Director Fury turned to look at them. "We'll train him, and keep him fed, and he can sleep in my room at the foot of my bed!"

"I really rather sleep on a actual bed. Alone." Stiles said. "Unless it is a really hot person." He looked at Natasha. "One that won't kill me."

Director Fury looked at him then the other two with crossed arms. "Phil brought him in first." Clint said.

The man sighed and looked at him. "SO what position does he want you for?" "Well, I have a personal manual on how to fight many different murderous supernatural things. Werewolves, pixies, witches, fox demons that possess you and make you kill your friends and family without you actually remembering it and thus making it traumatizing for the rest of you life." Clint pulled Stiles close, and hugged him.

"You'll train under Strike Team Delta. Listen to Agent Coulson." He ordered. Stiles saluted sloppily, but the point got across. "And don't annoy me."

Stiles sighed. "Well there go my plans. Now what will I do for fun around here?"

Clint grinned. "Don't you dare Agent Barton." Fury said without even turning around. Clint huffed and rolled his eyes. "Go get him set up in a room."

Stiles walked out, and made a mental note to check to see if Fury was a werewolf secretly. No human had that sort of control over people. The seeing behind his beck was probably from the fact he did this for a while. Stiles cracked his knuckles and smirked. He was ready to take on anything they threw at him.


	4. Level Up!

_Hello people! I wanted to talk everyone who has read my story! You are all amazing and I'm so glad you like it so far._

_We will get to the Sterek in a few more chapters, so stay with me please._

_Also, please review. I love hearing from you, and it really makes me day. Even if it's just a 'Good Story/chapter' I'll be over the moon._

_And with that, to the story!"_

* * *

It was a month away from the anniversary of Stiles running away from Beacon Hills. Still no contact from anyone. What hurt the most was Scott, his dad, and Derek. Natasha and Clint found out about the crush, and teased him until they found out how much Stiles was hurting from the blunt hatred he got from the older male.

_"He threatened to hurt you just for being you?" Clint growled, standing up. Natasha made him sit back down._

_"Look, I've come to terms with all of this. Just don't tell anyone."_

_Natasha and Clint nodded. "Fine Little Bro. We won't tell anyone."_

Stiles had risen in ranks fairly quickly. He used tips and tricks that he learned while fighting the monsters back home. Today, he graduated as the youngest Level Seven S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had. Phil, Nick, and the Avengers all had become a sort of family to him. One he felt actually cared about him.

As Stiles listened to Nick's talk, he couldn't help but remember the day he met the rest of the Avengers.

_Stiles was in his favourite outfit, the one he had on when he first arrived._

_Natasha and Clint flanked him as he walked into the living room of Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce were talking about something over a tablet, Steve was reading a book, and Thor had been eating pop tarts. Mjolnir sat next to Thor's elbow as he ate. Stile could see the inscription from where he was, and read it._

_"Sá fer þetta hamar, ætti hann að vera verðugt, skal eiga kraft Þór." Stiles read out loud. Thor's head snapped up to look at him._

_"You can read it?" Stiles nodded._

_"I'm Agent Stiles Stilinski, level six for SHIELD. I'll be working under Agent Coulson as your handler." The others came to talk to him.  
_

_"So what experience do you have?" Tony asked._

_Stiles chuckled. "A lot more than you do Mr. Stark."_

_Bruce looked uncomfortable and asked, "Do you have a way to avoid the Other Guy?"_

_"I can run."_

_"He will chase and catch you."_

_"I'd like to see him try." Stiles said seriously. "Things a lot older, more powerful, and way stronger have died because of me."  
_

_They looked at each other._

_"I like him. He has spunk." Tony finally said._

"Agent Stilinski, please come up." Stiles stood and headed up to receive his promotion. Since he was so young, Level seven and ups gathers for a ceremony. Stiles knew that Tony hacked in so that the Avengers could watch from the tower.

"Welcome to Level Seven. With your promotion, you will work as a partner to Agent Coulson with the Avengers, as well as head every mission concerning the supernatural." Nick told him. "You also will give lessons to lower agents about fighting the supernatural."

"Yes sir." Stiles said, agreeing to everything.

"First mission is to go investigate a man by the name of Doctor Steven Strange. We have gotten some unusual reading from him and his location." Nick dismissed the group and Stiles. "Strike Team Delta will go with you as backup."

Stiles nodded, and headed out. Something about the name seemed familiar.

They parked in front of what didn't look like a building of either business of of living. "Well, don't judge books by the cover. Derek lived in an abandoned railway car for a while as he got the pack bigger." Stiles informed the others as they headed out. They passed an invisible line, and the building suddenly changed.

"Whoa, major mojo." Clint said. "Didn't know of magic clockers."

"Old school, but effective." Stiles said, knocking on the door.

A older man, tall, and sort of attractive in a weird way, opened the door. "I knew you would visit me."

"Well, take me out for a date first my good man." Stiles joked. "I take it you're Doctor Strange?"

The man nodded, and gestured for them to enter his home. Inside was filled with a diverse antique collection. "Please touch nothing. Many of these can kill someone." They entered a living room, and sat down on a couch with Stiles in a separate chair. "Now, are you here for a reason other than the bond?"

Stiles glanced at the others. "A bond? Look, I don't care. I want to know about you."

Dr. Strange chuckled. "Alright. But before I do, may I look into the bond myself?"

"No. Start talking." Stiles said. Dr. Strange chuckled again, and started talking about his past, and how he became Sorcerer Supreme.


	5. Who are they?

Stiles was working on some paperwork. He always let it stack up for a week before spending every Friday working on it. Made it easier for him to relax on Saturdays. The young agent tried not to think about his old home, or how it was a year ago today that he had run away. He had wanted someone to miss him. Anyone. Maybe Derek.

Stiles leaned back in his seat and sighed. Derek Hale. The man just wouldn't leave his mind. His muscular body, his great features, his natural leading ability that just needed a bit of fine tuning. Stiles even missed how violent he was. How he would push him against walls. Because Derek also saved him. He protected Stiles when he knew that the younger male would die fighting something.

"Agent Stilinski!" Stiles stood up straight when he heard Director Fury walking over. Since the man gave him some of the respect he reserved for Coulson, Stiles was always treated as fairly as he should for his skills. "Agent Coulson requests that you aid him and the Avengers with some new people in Holding. One broke through some handcuffs already and tried attacking a few junior agents. We're thinking that they're supernatural."

Stiles nodded and saluted the man. "I'll go at once then sir." He grabbed his tablet that held his supernatural notes, and headed down to the lower sections of the Helicarrier. They had a few designed for the supernatural now. It was lined with Mountain ash, and glass was coated with it.

As Stiles stood in the elevator, he couldn't help think about what Scott would have said about his genius. Would Lydia have thought of it first? Maybe Allison had something similar at her family's house. He shook his head to clear it when the elevator stopped.

"We're pretty sure they're werewolves." Steve said, coif off but shield still in hand. The two walked side by side towards the end rows where they were keeping the supernatural. "The leader keeps glaring at us with red eyes. None of the other people have shown an eye colour."

"Werewolves for sure them. He's the Alpha, and the rest must be beta's or omegas." Now came the question Stiles hated asking. He seriously hated it. "How many people were killed before you detained them?"

"Not one."

That was not what Stiles was expecting to hear.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that a wolf pack was captured, and not a single person was killed in the process, or even before?" Stiles asked as they came up to the cells.

"They had your scent Stilinski." A very familiar male voice snarked from the first cell.

"We couldn't hurt them if they're connected to you." An equally familiar female voice scowled him.

Stiles froze in place, and slowly turned to look at the two. "No… It can't be."

* * *

Can't be what?! Haha! Cliff hanger guys!

Who do you think are in the cells? Someone he knows, or someone new?

Leave a comment on who you think the man and woman are!


	6. Present, meet the past!

I had a comment that made me think of something. This takes place around season 2-3.

Just so you all know.

* * *

"J-Jackson? Lydia?" Stiles looked at the two members of the pack. "What the hell are you two doing here? This is way out of your pack territory!"

Jackson shrugged, looking as arrogant as Stiles remembered. "Well Derek said…"

Stiles held up a hand to stop him. "Derek? As in Derek Hale? Mr. Grouchy-I'll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth-Sour Wolf? He's in one of these cells isn't he?"

The leather clad man in question moved closer to the glass separating them. "Accused me of murder again Stiles?"

Stiles looked at the other cells. Scott and Allison were together, and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were in the last cell. He could tell that every other prisoner was watching with interest. "What are you all doing here? Like I said this is way out of your pack territory."

"A member of my pack went missing. So we tracked the scent all the way here." Derek explained. His face was the same neutral expression that he had the last few times that Stiles had talked to him before he left.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his disappointment. He had hoped for a fleeting moment that they came for him. That maybe, just maybe, they realized that he mattered a little bit. "Fine. I'll find this wolf of yours. Then you can get back to Beacon Hills. What's their name?"

"He's not a wolf." Derek frowned at Stiles. The young man noticed that the rest of the pack was giving each other puzzled looks, but didn't really care.

"Fine, what is he? Banshee? Hunter? Something else?" Stiles asked. "If I knew who and what he is, I can find him a lot quicker." Another thought occurred to him. "And when did you care about who came and went? No one in this pack stuck around much. What makes this guy so special?"

"He's my mate." Derek said firmly. The words hit Stiles harder than the Hulk or Mjolnir. "And I want him back home."

"Oh… Well… Tell Agent Coulson all the details about him. I, I have work to finish." Stiles turned and ran, ignoring their calls of his name.

He paged Clint and Natasha, calling them to his room. He opened and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could. The two assassins watched him. "He… He got a mate… After I left…" Tears started wetting his eyes and sobs started closing up his throat, making it hard to talk. "We-werewolves… Once they find their mate, it's for life…" He finally sunk to the floor and broke down.

Natasha and Clint moved to comfort him, skilled after helping him through a few night terrors of things he did in the past and things he saw thanks to SHIELD and the Avengers. They pul him on the bed, and muttered comforting works to him.

An hour passed before Stiles could calm himself down. "I… I was so stupid to think that they came for me…" He said bitterly. "I hoped I actually meant something. That I was actually a part of pack… What an idiot…"

Natasha asked softly, "Want us to go talk to them?"

"NO!" Stiles sat up and out of their arms quickly. "Don't say anything. I don't want to look like the weak pathetic Stiles that left. I made something of myself here. Please guys, don't do or say anything to them."

"Fine. We won't say anything." Clint sighed. "But only cause we care little bro."

"Thank you." Stiles relaxed. Until someone knocked and walked into the room that is.

* * *

Good job on everyone who guessed who Stile's was looking at! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those make my day!

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, have a good read!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! School started up and I had a bit of writers block for a while. But I got this chapter out for all of you!

* * *

The door opened to revile Tony. "So I'm already betting that you're wrong. The Alpha, Derek? He told us why he came."

"To find his mate. Did he say when this guy left?" Stiles asked, trying to look professional with red rimmed eyes. He was hurting, but that didn't mean that he was going to avoid his responsibilities. He had to prove to everyone that he was stronger than they thought.

"Oh, about a year ago today. And didn't you leave town around that time?" Tony asked. "According to him, if a non-wolf is the mate of a wolf, they only feel this bond connection thing as a much lesser thing unless accepted. Let's say, in the form of a overblown crush?"

Stiles stared at the man. "M… Me? That's not possible. I'm not even part of the pack." It didn't even register to the young man that Tony, and apparently everyone else knew about the love he felt for Derek.

Tony shrugged. "He said you were. Still are. Something about the moon and balance? I didn't pay attention to the mystical mumbo-jumbo, I left to let you know." He shook his head to focus. "Look, they're all howling like mad dogs down there. And it's freaking loud."

Stiles sighed, and headed for the door. "Fine. But I'm telling you. I was never part of the pack. No one in that town cared about me, my mental or my physical health." He walked down the hallways, his "siblings" and Tony flanking him.

The howling was almost ear splitting. People were covering their ears while the pack howled. "That is enough! Or no one is going back ho… back to Beacon Hills!" Everyone stopped howling.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry man!" Scott started exclaiming. "I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry I wasn't the friend you deserved! Sorry for making you feel like you weren't important when you're so important! You're my best friend! My brother! I just took and took and I never gave back anything! I'm so so sorry!"

Stiles held up a hand to silence Scott before he could yell anything else. "I want to know what is going on right now."

Above them, and towards the entrance, the Wreaking Crew were laughing at them. "What a bunch of losers!"

Stiles shot a harsh glare at them. "I swear I will authorize Black Widow and Hawkeye to beat the living shit out of you. So shut your mouths** NOW!"**

The whole room went dead silent. The only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of air entering and leaving bodies.

"When did Stilinski get an Alpha voice?" Jackson was the first one to find his voice. "Do mates always do that sort of thing?"

"I'm not a mate." Stiles growled at everyone. "You have to matter to be a mate. You have to have a connection. You need to be worth the time and effort. What about any of that says me? I mean, no one even noticed that I was gone!"

The young agent was letting his emotions run away from him, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"It has been a year. A whole fucking _YEAR! _And who noticed? Probably Dad eventually, maybe after a week. But hey! A month after I joined SHIELD and still no messages in any way shape or form!" He paced in front of the cells, making eye contact with the people he once called friends, before realizing that he didn't count that way to them. "Maybe someone noticed that they could actually think cause I wasn't there talking up a storm! So what possessed you to come here, claiming to be looking for a mate?" He glared at the pack of werewolves and other supernatural beings. "What is the real reason you can snooping around? What the hell made you come to where I final had a life!?"

Lydia was the only one to speak, and her words made everyone not part of the Beacon Hills pack stop.

"I had a dream that you weren't actually dead."

* * *

Oh no! What does this mean for our characters? What does Lydia mean? Who knows?!

Well, I do of course, but you all have to wait!

Let me know what you think of this chapter! I was really looking forward to posting this one!


	8. Explanations

Hey everyone! Some stuff came up so I couldn't get around to posting!

But I can now! So enjoy! And please leave a review, even if it's just a smiley face it literally makes me super happy.

* * *

Stiles and the whole area were stunned into silence. The weight of the words weighing on them all. "What?" Stiles asked once he found his voice.

Scott started explaining the story. "Last place anyone saw you was the locker room after school… After practice there… there was this fire… and no one could find you… this one spot… dude it looked like… we thought it was you." He looked away with a look of devastation.

Stiles took a few moments to process what he just learned, and turned to his team. "Did you know?"

Natasha shook her head. "Had we known, we would have told you. Hiding it would hurt you."

Stiles turned back to the werewolf pack, his old friends. "No one knew I left?"

"The sharff hasn't even gone _near_ your room since the fire." Derek revealed. "No one has. When Lydia had that dream, we set off immediately."

"Allison and Lydia rode on Scott and Jacksons backs and everyone else ran." Isaac added. "No one cared about how long it would take, we didn't even sleep until we got here. All we could think of was that you may actually be alive."

"How did you even find me?" Stiles asked. "New york is a big place."

"In my dream, a Doctor Strange…" Lydia began before Stiles interrupted.

"Damn it Steven! I said not to examine that bond you sensed!"

Derek straightened more than he already was. "Did he say what it was he sensed?"

"Uh, he said that I had this bond. I didn't really care about what he wanted to say about it." Stiles recalled.

Derek launched into an explanation. "That's the bond. The mate bond. It connects us together. Werewolves, when we find our mate, are with them for life. We connect to our mate, and share equality. Perfect power balance."

Stiles looked at him, slowly growing closer to the older wolf. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you were a wolf, your eyes would be as red as mine. We would share the pack. You would be the only one who can deny me anything, and could stand up to me. You would be so powerful, but I know you. You would take care of us when we're too stubborn to. You would rip anyone who tried to hurt any pack member's throat out, with your teeth." Derek slipped a joke to his favourite threat to the former teen before sobering up. "Stile, I… I'm sorry."

* * *

Yeah, another cliff hanger!

I want to leave you to simmer about this. I will get another chapter out sooner though.

Leave a review please!


	9. Apologizes and Confessions

I had forgotten my password! I am so sorry this took this long everyone!

So here is the next chapter!

* * *

Stiles was now more confused than before. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "What?"

"You were seventeen. So I pushed. I pushed you away because I never thought that you would ever not be afraid of me. Then I pushed so that you could have a chance. A chance to live your own life. One free from the pack, and life or death situations. But then the fire happened… And I regretted every day that I did what I did. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for every time I hit you or threatened you. I'm sorry for being a sour wolf…" The once confident werewolf trailed off. "And I understand if you never forgive me for how I treated you."

"Stiles, we're sorry too. I never realized or cared about how much of a douche-bag I was being to you." Jackson said.

"We'll do better better if you give us a chance." Boyd said.

Issac finished for the miserable pack. "But we understand if you never want to see us again."

Stiles had no idea what to think. So the Agent Stilinski part of his mind took over. "Agent Romanoff, contact Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills Police Department, and have someone go retrieve him. Mr. Stark, may these people stay at the Avengers Mansion until I reach a decision?" Stiles ignored the hopeful looks every one of his old friends were giving him. He could almost hear their thoughts. _'Was his new confidence all because he was an Alpha's mate?'_

"Yes sir. For how long?" Natasha asked while Tony just nodded.

"At the moment, prepare for a week." Stiles answered. "Release the pack and send them to the mansion. I'll be there later this evening."

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as other SHIELD agents got to work opening the cells and breaking the mountain ash barriers.

"I'm going to go speak to Director Fury." Stiles answered dangerously. He was pissed and someone was going to hear about it.


	10. What is going on Fury?

I am so so sorry for not uploading for so long again! I forgot my password, again.

But I have a new laptop that I can use now, so I should be uploading more often.

But enough rambling, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Sir, Agent Stilinski wants to see you." Agent Maria Hill said with a bitter tone. The women had taken a small liking to Stiles, and was old by the young man why he was pissed and wanted to speak to the director.

Fury looked up from the file he was reviewing when he heard it. "Send him in." The file he was reading concerned the possibility a mistaken identity with a death in a small town of one of the level seven agents.

Stiles stormed in just as Fury read that the agent it was talking about was Stiles himself, and that there death was a young boy who burned to death in a locker room. "Want to tell me why I was never informed that I supposedly died back at my old high school?" He demanded, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"I just received the file concerning that. Someone appears to be trying to cover up their tracks." Fury calmly replied, turning the file around for Stiles to read himself.

Stiles took it, flipping through the different sheets of information. "Wrong. Most of this is wrong. They didn't even spell my last name right. This looks like it was designed to look like a false call. Someone wants everyone to think that I was dead." His anger changed from being mad that Fury lied to him to furious that someone was messing with his life.

A young agent ran into the room. "Sir! One of the jets is missing! And Agent Romanoff was just taken to medical for a broken arm. She said that someone attacked her and took the werewolves from her care."

Stiles jumped into action. His friends were in major danger if someone was able to get that sort of drop on Natasha. Stiles pulled out his phone to activate the tracker that he knew Natasha would have placed on the attacker and the pack. "One mile out on the sea, headed towards New York. Sir, permission to activate the Avengers to retrieve the pack?"

"Granted. Take this guy down Agent." Fury ordered him.

Stiles nodded as he headed out of the room. "Thank you sir." He tuned his ear piece to an exclusive channel. "Avengers, assemble."

* * *

There we go! Who is behind the fire? Who took the pack? And what does Stiles have to be in the middle of all of this?

I can answer that last one.

Cause I felt like being mean to him. 3:)

Leave me a review, and I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. The Attack

Derek watched the new agent who took over for Agent Romanoff. His inner wolf was growling fearcely since the man arrived. Every werewolf could feel it in the air, and the humans as well. Something about this man was very wrong.

"So werewolves. Heard that you guys have pretty decent healing." The man said, appearing to be focused on flying their jet.

"Yes we do. It's hard to kill a werewolf." Derek said, hair on the back of his neck rising.

"Oh yeah? What about from this hight?" He smirked, and hit a button on the control panel. Derek saw the back door open, and back the pack away from in. Their hands were still in the chains that this agent had insisted was important to ensure safety for all dangerous being when leaving the Helicarrier. The Alpha wolf used his body to shield the others from the roaring winds that came swirling inside the area.

"Here's your stop!" The man got up and kicked Isaac first, sending the boy tumbling towards the door. Derek grabbed him before he fell out, and had to do the same for Lydia when she was kicked as well. The agent tried one more time and drop-kicked Erica out of the jet. Their connected chains quickly dragged the unprepared wolves down and out of the jet.

Derek shifted and grew out his claws, digging them into the jet to try and keep them from falling to their doom. The man grabbed a pipe, and walked over. "Have a nice fall." He pulled it back, and slammed it against Derek's hand. It left a large bruise only, but made the wolf let go and fall with the rest of the pack.

Derek listened to the screams around him, blaming himself for being unable to protect these teenagers from certain death.

Boyd pulled on the chains, pulling everyone close together so at least they wouldn't be alone. The oldest man held on tight, and waited for them to hit the unforgiving water below.

_'Stiles... I wish we could have had a chance together...'_

* * *

Yep! Another fucking cliffhanger. Do they live? Will Derek get to be with Stiles? Will the man who threw them out be revealed?

Have to wait till next time to find out!

Please comment. Serious, even just a smiley face makes my day.


	12. Rescue!

_I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for this! I don't really have a good excuse for not posting sooner._

_But here is another part for all of you!_

_And to everyone who followed this even though it hasn't updated in a while, I'm going to be honest, you're the reason that this came back. Thank you._

* * *

"Hold on!"

Derek looked up to see Iron Man flying towards them. Holding his pack closer, he reached up to grab the others hand.

Iron Man grabbed it, slowing their decent into the water. Once they were more hovering than falling, everyone let go to fall safely into the waves below. Derek dropped last after making sure each head popped back up to the surface. He trended water more easily than before, back in the pool at Beacon Hills.

"Agent Stilinski is on his way with a boat. Us Avengers are going to go beat up our turncoat friend." Iron Man told them. He dropped a package into the water that quickly expanded into a life raft. "See you soon! Keep the wet dog smell to a minimum."

Derek made sure everyone was in as he crawled out of the water. He was seriously pissed off. He checked the pack to make sure that none of the more breakable members were hurt.

"Derek, do you think he'll come back?" Boyd asked for the rest of the group.

"I don't know. He feels betrayed and hurt. He thought he wasn't pack." Derek honestly answered. In his head, he thought _'He didn't even know he was my mate...'_

"How could he not know? Why else would we go to him for help? Or let him hang around during pack night?" Jackson said. Scott just looked miserable beside Alison.

Derek didn't answer as he watched the boat that Stiles was piloting smoothly come towards them. He manoeuvred the SHIELD issued boat right beside the floating pack and stuck his head out the cabin window. "Now there's a strange set of Buoy's. Haven't seen any that look like actual boys."

Each person normally would have groaned, complained, or threaten him for that joke, but they were still too happy that he actually was alive to comment. One by one they climbed up, grabbing a towel as they went into the lower cabin. Everyone except for Derek that is.

He needed to confront Stiles when they have the best chance at being alone, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Time to talk to his mate.

* * *

_Leave a review to let me know how this turned out for all of you! Next chapter has Derek and Stiles talking about_

_~FEELINGS~_

_So stay tuned!_


	13. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Hey guys.

As you can see, this isn't the next chapter.

I've noticed that since I started this, my reviews have gone down, and honestly, it hurts.

What that says to a writer is that you don't care enough about my works. You just want it without letting me know if you liked something or not. I have no direction or clear idea if I should be including more jokes, less jokes, or what.

I know some of you will follow and favourite, but for me, for this first story, it's not as significant.

This is the first story I put on here. That means that this will determine whether or not I post more on this site, and I have a lot planned in my mind.

This is literally me begging now. Please leave reviews if you like the story. Even if all it is is five smiley or a dozen hearts. It means a lot and fuels the creative fire.

So, at the moment, the fate of this story is up in the air.

It's up to you to tell me if you want this to continue.

~Drimeth-Girl


	14. The First Talk

Holy crap, I was not expecting to get that many reviews that fast!

So, because I got so much love, I'll keep reviewing! Motivation is back!

For those of you who had some concerns, the reason I asked for reviews this time was because I got a lot more in the beginning, and it slowed down to a drip. I have the story pre-written, but the transfer from Paper to a Doc. didn't feel worth it, if no one wanted to read this. I wrote it for me, but I was sharing it to you. And I know that some of you want this to be because I like it, but even iff I like it, why would I do something when it feels like people don't appreciate it?

And I'll be doing some small editing so that this chapter will be longer than the others!

So thank you for the many reviews, and with that, on with the story!

* * *

Stiles was commanding the ship inside a small little closed off area above the rest of the deck. He steered the ship back towards the shore once he knew everyone was on board and safe. He still needed to think over and decide what he was going to do with them.

Were they actually sorry, or did they just say it to get forgiven? Was this just a trick to bring him back so they could use him and ignore him again? Or was the whole Mate line true?

Stiles felt all these question running through his mind as he watched the waters and the other passengers on board go down below deck to dry off and talk. He could see Scott looking up at him, but never passed a look his way. Scott had a lot more to do than just apologize. Stiles had had his back since they were kids, but the second things started to go Scott's way, Stiles found himself left in the dust and getting dragged into things he wanted no part of with no appreciation.

But someone tried to kill him off. Someone, or something, tried their hardest to make everyone he knew think he was gone. He didn't approve of that.

The thoughts bubbling around snapped to a standstill when he heard a knock at the door to his area. Derek had a towel around his neck and was staring at him through the glass. For one moment, Stiles was tempted to stick his tongue out at him and refuse to allow him to come in.

But Natasha taught him that being the mature one was more satisfying when you tear someone a new one after they hurt you. Which for her, normally involved a strip down of what they did wrong while sparring.

"Come in." He spoke calmly, focusing on piloting the boat towards the correct docks. They still had a while before they were even close to their unloading spot. Thankfully, the bright sky and calm waters made the trip easier for everyone involved.

Derek walked in and closed the door behind him for some illusion of privacy. If the other wolves wanted to listen, they would. "Stiles..."

"Agent Stilinski there for you guys. I'm on duty, which is to get you back to land." Stiles replied. He didn't smirk at the upset frown Derek produced, but he did feel glad he had the complete upper hand for once with the older werewolf.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek continued.

"Not answering without the right title. You don't get to be friendly just because you think I'm your mate." Stiles was sharp with the words this time. "I got nothing from any of you since I left. I took my Jeep! How did no one realize that it was missing as well?"

Derek looked down. "We all avoided your house for a while. Lydia didn't want to meet your ghost if it was still there." For someone who was suppose to be a tough alpha, he looked sad. He looked weak, small, old and sad.

Too bad for him Stiles has been trained to overcome sympathy for the good of the mission.

"That isn't good enough. You all hurt me, and don't seem to get it. I left Beacon Hills behind. None of you tried to find me, and now I have a new life. One where people don't shove me into walls, or threaten me. I have a life where my talents are appreciated, and no one minds my jokes. Here, I have people who think I'm important as a human. They think I'm special_ because_ I'm normal. I can keep up with superheroes and gods, and I have no super speed or healing abilities. If you think I'll come back just because you and your pack said sorry once, and we have a bond, you are completely mistaken" He had gestured less wildly than he had before joining SHIELD, but old habits die hard. Stiles smirked for a second at the Bruce Willis movie, but it was gone quickly. "Go below deck Derek. I need to focus on my job."

He turned back to the wheel, waiting to hear the door open. "... Stiles, I'm your mate. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." The younger male heard Derek take a step towards him. "I didn't meant to hurt yo-"

Stiles whipped back around to glare. "Derek Hale, return below deck before I am forced to take measures to ensure the safety of the remaining civilians on this vessel."

The voice was his Agent one, but Derek looked like he just got Alpha-ed. He practically ran away with his tail between his legs. Stiles didn't move until he could see Derek go below.

"Agent Stilinski, come in Agent Stilinski." The radio jumped to life, pulling Stiles back into focus. "This is Agent Coulson, do you copy, over?"

"Agent Stilinski here, what's up Sir?" Stiles grabbed the radio and got back to work.

"We have located the attacker and will bring him into custody. Will you be participating in the interrogation?" Coulson asked him.

Stiles smirked gently to himself. "I get to choose? I'm surprised Black Widow and Hawkeye are so willing to allow anyone else at their prey."

"Captain America has ordered them not to kill the attacker." Coulson replied, sounding just as amused.

"Oh, is that why? That makes a lot more sense. Let me know who gets the most hits in before someone stops them." Stiles could see the docks slowly start to get bigger. "Approaching the docks. Do we have transport waiting?"

"Affective. Two trucks are waiting to bring you to Avengers Tower. Stark wanted to use a limo, but we thought that you wouldn't approve of people you're mad at getting the same nice thing you do." Stiles really wanted to check to see if Coulson could actually read minds.

"Sounds good. Been practising the force more sir?"

"Every day like clock work." Stiles laughed at the reply. Only on private lines. "We'll see you at the tower."

"Over and out Sir." Stiles signed off, putting the radio back in it's spot. Depending how long it took to break this guy will depend how long he has to be with his old friends. The nostalgia was nice, but the pain from their betrayals and the fact most of them thought they were better than him was able to keep him focused.

"Lets play who can make them scream." He muttered to himself as they pulled up to the docks.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I had an idea about Stiles sparring with one of the wolves to show off his new skills. If you want this, comment which wolf you want Stiles to fight!


	15. Introducting Tower Life

Everyone was silent in the ride to the Tower. The pack could tell that Stiles hasn't forgiven them, and hated the feeling. None of them knew what they should do. Stiles himself gave them no clues to help them figure out what he wanted. That would be too damn easy for the people that hurt him for so long.

When they got to the tower, Isaac stared up at it in amazement, more so than the others. "You get to live here?"

"I'm working with the Avengers for SHIELD." Stiles said as he lead the pack into the elevator. "Don't touch anything, JARVIS can be a bit picky about who gets to touch his systems."

"Who's JARVIS?" Jackson asked.

"That would be the one running everything." Stiles said, watching the doors. "Smartest AI in the world lives right here."

"That's like saying Miss. Potts is the most competent CEO in the world." JARVIS spoke up, getting a laugh from Stiles. "I take it these are the former pack members you have spoken about?"

"Down JARV. We need to send them back in one piece." Stiles said as they rose up towards the top. "I want you to play nice for now."

"Affirmitive Agent Stilinski." The pack stared at Stiles, surprised at how much authority he had. It couldn't all be from being the Alpha's Mate.

"Good. Now what's the status of the Avengers?"

"They're planning on roasting the pack behind you once they come into the main living room." JARVIS said. "I should warn you that Dr. Banner is looking a few shades of green."

Stiles cursed under his breath. "Well this will be fun. Let's see how well their listening skills are today. Where is Agent Coulson?"

"Not in the tower presently."

"Of course not." Stiles stood up straighter as the elevator started slowing down. "Stay behind me until I know none of you are going to be thrown out a window, or hit with Hulk or Mjolnir."

The pack shuffled in spot, a little nervous about facing down the Avengers. "Iron Man didn't seem that angry with us." Issac spoke up.

"That's because he had the mask on, you all were falling, and he had to think things over." Stiles said as the doors opened. "Alright stand down Avengers. We don't need to toss Teens out of the tower. Bad for the PR."

The Avengers stood together, Natasha and Clint in the front. "If these are the same men and women who hurt you before, they do not deserve to be treated as guest." Thor said, holding Mjolnir with a tight, battle ready grip.

"I get to be the judge of that, and I say they do. Currently, they're part of a SHIELD operation to discover why false information about a level seven was allowed into the files." Stiles said, making everything sound professional. "Because of that, and their connection to me, they are to stay here and be treated as guests. Am I understood?"

Natasha was levelling them all with one of her death glares, making Alison and Lydia uncomfortable, and the wolves uneasy.

"Natasha, you are not allowed to terrorize them." Stiles looked at Clint. "Neither are you. I appreciate the protection, but I got this. If I do need help, I'll let you have your fun then."

"I don't like this Stiles." Clint said, playing with a fetching on a nocked arrow.

"Not asking you to. Just play nicely. Show them up if you want, but no physical confrontations, or verbal fighting."

"Did he always have the ability to use big words?" Jackson quietly asked the others.

Stiles stepped in front of him when Bruce glared furiously with green eyes. "Stark, take him to the lab." Stiles did not want to get into a fight with the Hulk. He didn't have any weak points, and would just shrug off any of the tricks he would use on werewolves.

Once Tony lead Bruce away, Stiles turned to the pack. "I would just mostly keep my mouth shut if I were you guys. These men and woman eat danger for breakfast, sometimes snack and lunch if the science brothers get going too much. They can take you guys down, and a few have no problem hurting a teenager if they felt that he or she really did deserve it."

"Captain America would do that?" Scott scoffed.

"No, but our assassins or Norse God would. Hulk just likes smashing." Stiles replied. "Now let's show you guys your rooms. JARVIS will always be on call, so just howl if you need something."

The team watched Stiles lead the pack away, glaring at them all. "Can I add something?"

Stiles turned to Tony. "I'm not telling them where my room is, and JARVIS will keep them out, so no, you don't have to add the fact that Derek isn't allowed to corner me and try to get me to return to Beacon Hills. Besides, I don't want to return anyway."

The teens all looked upset at the words the young Agent spoke. Most, anyway. "Geez Stiles, do you have to be such a dick?" Jackson asked, getting glares from almost everyone in the room. "We're trying to apologize to you, but you just keep ignoring everything. If I knew this is what would happen, I probably would have stayed back."

Stiles turned and slowly smiled. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"The spastic idiot that ran away because he didn't have all the attention on him?" Jackson asked.

Stiles chuckled. "Alright, you think that I'm still the same Stiles that you knew before?" He looked at the Avengers. "Captain, can you and the team go set up the training room? I think it'll be good to show them exactly how being here has been better for me, and why I won't allow them to drag me back to Beacon Hills. Let's see who will win between a SHIELD agent and a werewolf."

* * *

So here we go people! Stiles is setting up a fight between him and Jackson! But will that be all that happens?

Please leave a review! It makes my day!


End file.
